Hospital Visit
by ANNAinDreamland
Summary: Hinata's late for a date and Naruto asks Kiba if he's seen her. Kiba tells him where Hinata is and Naruto gets mad. A Naruhina oneshot. Sequel to my 'Hopeless, It's Not' oneshotdrabble.


A/N-Well, here is a second part to the first. Thank you to those who reviewed (in the first one-shot)! It really does mean a lot!

* * *

"Hey, Kiba, over here!" Naruto called out, waving to the dark haired 16 year old. 

Kiba turned his head, stopping in the street with Akamaru slightly behind him. Instead of walking on like he had planned, Kiba walked over to Naruto who was sitting on a booth seat in front of Ichiraku's.

"Yeah, do you need something?" Kiba asked, standing next to Naruto, as the old man behind the booth was making more ramen.

"I was supposed to meet Hinata here an hour ago. Do you know what happened to her?"

Ever since Naruto returned to Konoha, both he and Hinata had started a small relationship. They had small dates every now and then and while missions sometimes held them up slightly, neither had been this late before.

"What? Didn't you know?" Kiba said, curiously. "Shino, Hinata and I had been attacked on our mission. She's at the hospital right now and has to stay there for awhile."

Suddenly, Naruto stood up angrily.

"What do you mean she's in the hospital?!"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Kiba questioned.

The blond clenched his hands and teeth.

"No! No one told me!" He spat out.

_'He said Hinata's going to be there for awhile. Shit! That means whoever attacked her, hurt her badly. I'm going to hurt that person!'_

"Kiba! I'm gonna fucking kill you for not telling me sooner!" Naruto yelled, before pushing Kiba out of his way and running off in the direction of the hospital, but not before throwing money on the counter.

_'If Hinata's hurt badly enough, I'm going to hunt those assholes down and kill them myself!'_

"Geez, all that for a few scratches and sprains?" Kiba grumbled back at the ramen place.

* * *

"Well, Miss Hyuuga, everything seems to be in order," The nurse said to the young blue haired girl in the bed. "We just want to keep you overnight to make sure you stay stable.

"Um, o-okay," Hinata answered before tucking her hands in her lap and looking down.

_'I hope Naruto isn't mad at me for missing our date. I hope he understands.'_

* * *

Naruto slammed the door to the hospital and ran to the counter as each possible horrible thing that could have been done to Hinata ran through his head.

"What room is Hinata Hyuuga in?!" Naruto said, asking the nurse at the desk.

"Room 102," The woman answered, bewildered.

Naruto tore off in the direction of the room without any disregard to the people in his way.

"Sir! You have to sign in!" The nurse called after him.

Naruto pulled the door to the correct room open and ran inside.

The nurse inside yelped and dropped the clipboard in her hands, startled. Naruto spotted Hinata in the bed and sped to be next to her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry! I just heard you were in here! Are you alright? Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"Uh, um," Hinata blushed a bit, mumbling, and pulled the blankets closer to her and up higher.

"Hinata, I can't hear you," Naruto said, desperate.

"It was just some sprains and cuts that were already healed, Naruto," Hinata said, quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused. "Then why are you here?"

"They want to make sure it stays that way," Hinata answered, causing the blond to sigh. His shoulders and head slumped and the nurse looked at a lose at what to do.

"Thank Kami, I thought it was worse."

Suddenly, he put his hand on the back of Hinata's head and her closer to him. Then without stopping he placed his lips on Hinata's, kissing her. He pulled away from her slightly.

"Next time, I'll be here sooner or better yet, I won't let this happen at all," He whispered.

Hinata smiled as he pulled away and smiled even brighter when she heard his words.

_'That's the first time he's kissed me on my lips. And what he said, he really cares.'_

But the door opened and pulled them both from their reveries. They turned and recognized the nurse from the front desk. The woman's eyes were on Naruto.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to sign in to stay," The nurse said, sternly.

* * *

A/N-There it is. I like it and hope you do, too. Lol, I wrote it quickly so I hope it has correct grammer and everything. I have to use regular Notepad.

I like the very last part and I'm glad it's as simple as the first drabble. Otherwise it might clash a bit. Naruto doesn't actually say he's in love like Dragon of the Underworld brought up in the review but it's close enough (for me).

No flames, please.


End file.
